Grasswing's Big Book of One-shots
by Broken Twisted Lullabies
Summary: All my one-shots are now being moved into here.
1. Darkness- Foxscar

**A/N: Hey guys! I have decided to move all my one-shots here! The first one is about Foxscar in the Dark Forest and his feelings a few moons after his death. Next one-shot up soon!**

Darkness.

That was all I could see for miles.

The mushrooms under the tall trees that seemed to never end, glowed eerily, casting shadows in the forest. The grass was dry and withered, dry under paw. Nothing cheery or bright grew here. Gooey, vine-like plants clung to the branches of the dark oak trees, hanging down like entrails from a slashed stomach.

Everything looked gloomy, like the life was sucked out of the forest. No birds chirped, instead, yowls of misery and anguish could be heard, just as soothing as the chirps of sparrows. The only river winded through the territory, ending off in a pool located in the heart of the forest. The water was a filthy grey-black colour with greenish-grey algae clinging to the sharp rocks that jutted out from the bank.

As my amber orbs gazed around at my surroundings, a smile appeared on my face. This was my new home, the Dark Forest. It was the place where those who had ice running in their veins and hearts a pure black dwelled, planning their vengeance on their killers. I, myself, was watching, filled with envy as my stupid, weak sister, Grasswing stood in the deputy position.

I deserved to be standing there, not her! She was a pathetic monster and yet she gained her clanmates' trust.

Looking down at the dark, swirling water, my reflection showing a dark ginger tom covered in scars. My yellowed teeth stood out and I felt hatred grow. It's her fault I am stuck here! I don't deserve to be in the Dark Forest!

"Ah, but you do deserve to be here Foxscar," a sweet voice- like honey- answered and I turned around to face a golden she-cat, no wings folded on her back.

"Lightningwish," I growled, making her smirk.

"You belong here for all the blood shed with your claws. Your poor, broken father tried to free you from my grasp, hoping you would fix your act and maybe earn a place amongst the stars. Unfortunately, you were beyond saving and it was too late to change," she replied and I gave an odd look.

"Flightstar was warning me to leave?"

"Why yes. Didn't you ever notice the cat that lurked in your dreams, a gloomy look on his pathetic face?" Lightningwish meowed and pretended to be shocked when I shook my head. "Well, you are right. It is Grasswing's fault you are stuck her to rot, unlike the wonders she will have once she goes to Starclan," she purred, her voice luring him once more into her trap. No way would I become a mess like Flightstar.

Looking back at my reflection, I heard a voice in my head.

_"Grasskit is our sister! She isn't a freak!"_

It was my voice, the squeak of a three week old kit. One who never truly understood the monster his brown tabby sister was.

_"Ya! We will never be mean to Grasskit! She isn't weak!"_

On the water's surface, I saw the image of four lively kits playing, a brown tabby kit –Grasskit- then joining them. _"Hey look, it's Nowing!"_

_"Go away freak!" _A young Stormclaw snarled and his sister turned tail, running away.

Smirking, I couldn't help but feel satisfaction that I made her cry. Then the image got disoriented, changing to a different memory. It was my father, Flightstar, talking to me and my siblings.

_"Why isn't Grasskit with us? Surely she should be here and visiting the clan with us!" _A tiny Stormkit squeaked and Flightstar glared at the sandy-grey kit.

_"Grasskit?" he spat. "She is one of the weak ones. She was born wingless and deserves to be kicked out. A weak, pathetic monster that-" _Flightstar snarled. The next part that came startled me.

_"Grasskit is not a freak!"_

I blinked, not believing my ears. Did I really say that my sister wasn't a freak? I snorted, getting to my paws. Stalking away, I chose not to stay for the last part of the memory. As I passed by a few bushes, I spotted the sandy-grey pelt of my brother, Stormclaw. The tom seemed to be glaring at the ground, claws slashing the black dirt. All of a sudden, Stormclaw whipped his head around, his eyes cold.

"Foxscar," he growled, slinking over to his brother. "When will he arrive?" he pestered, getting on my nerves.

"Soon. Now, where is father?" I spat, the name father coming out of my mouth as if it was venom. That pathetic, useless lump of fur had been trying to escape this forest, hoping that by saving kits from being tricked that Starclan would welcome him.

"Over there," Stormclaw replied, flicking his tail to some trees in the distance. I nodded and began to walk away. "What will happen to your kits?"

I froze, whipping around to face my brother. "What do you mean?" I asked my voice dangerously low.

Stormclaw didn't seem scared of my tone, only to continue speaking. "Your kits. You know the ones that Quailsong is expecting. What will you do with them? Walk in their dreams and teach them?"

I lunged for my brother, pinning him down. Taken by surprise, Stormclaw widened his eyes. "Quailsong is expecting my kits? That filth?" he snarled and Stormclaw rolled his eyes.

"Filth?" he echoed. "You can act all tough but deep down you and I both know that you really love Quailsong." I gave an inward sigh, knowing my brother was right.

"I will train only the strongest kit. That kit will help me destroy Grasswing," I explained and Stormclaw gave a faint nod. Letting my brother up, I gazed at the pure black sky. A grin formed on my face, just thinking of Grasswing dead, his kit becoming leader and ruling Wingclan properly.

Grasswing, you'll regret killing me. I am not going to give up on you just yet…

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy Halloween! I had this idea for a while and didn't know how I would put it together. Hope you liked it! **

**-Grasswing.**


	2. A Leopard and her claws-Leopardclaw

**A/N: Here is my second one-shot, a rewrite of an old story I made a while back. I didn't change the basic outline, so sorry if it sucks badly!**

A Leopard and her Claws

A spotted she-cat was walking through the peaceful forest when all of a sudden, she heard barking. Unafraid, Leopardclaw followed the barking until she found a large grey dog attacking a tiny tom. "Possumpaw!" she yowled and leapt in front of him. "Go get help!" she yowled and the scared tom nodded quickly and ran. Leopardclaw turned and faced the dog, letting out a snarl. She leapt and showered blow after blow on the dog's muzzle. The dog growled and bit down on her shoulder. She let out a wail of pain, yet she didn't give up.

Leopardclaw continued to fight the dog and as she did, she began to feel tired and blood trickled from the wounds on her side. She heard voices and the thundering of paws. Leopardclaw saw out of the corner of her eye Possumpaw returning with Nutflight, Duskstream and Minnowdart. "Help!" she cried and then a paw collided with her side and she went flying. Possumpaw watched in horror as Leopardclaw's body hit the ground with a thump. Immediately, he ran over to her, knowing the others could beat the dog.

"Leopardclaw!" he yowled and nudged her. Her eyes were half open and her breath was shallow. "P-Possumpaw?" she croaked and he was worried. The blood from the wound on her side kept oozing blood and she was getting weaker by the heartbeat. He tried desperately to stop the flow of blood but it was no use, she was dying. "Please, hold on. We will get you back to Ravenpool and she can help you," he said, on the brink of tears.

"It's no use," Leopardclaw whispered and she looked up at him. They heard a howl and the dog dashed for the bushes. Minnowdart came jogging over to them. "Leopardclaw come on let's-" but her words trailed off as she saw her sister. "No," she whispered in horror and rushed to her sister's body. "Please Leopardclaw. Don't die. We already lost Patchclaw, not you too" Minnowdart wailed, tears streaming down her face. Leopardclaw struggled with every breath, each one hurting more than the last one.

Possumpaw felt hot tears streaming down his face and he licked Leopardclaw's cheek. "I love you Leopardclaw" he whispered and a faint smile came on the dying she-cat's face. "I love you too, Possumpaw. Be strong and I will always be watching you" she murmured and Leopardclaw watched as his grey and white pelt and the trees behind him got blurry and the yowls of her sister got fainter. "Please, don't go!" Minnowdart yowled, shaking her sister's body and Leopardclaw took a final breath. She saw her father's starry pelt in the distance. He nodded and she closed her eyes, leaving behind her lover, mother and sisters.

In Starclan, she watched her mother and clanmates grieve she cheered for Possumpaw as he became Possumclaw, after her. She watched her sister have her litter of kits, Pricklekit, Sunkit and Dawnkit, and Nutflight and his mate, Reedflight have their litter of kits. She welcomed Reedflight to Starclan when she died from her fourth litter and told her sister, Blossomkit the truth.

The most painful thing was, leaving Possumclaw. She still walked in his dreams, never leaving his side and helped him with every trouble he faced. "Take care, Possumclaw" she whispered.

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Might be a bit shorter than usual but it is sweet. Leopardclaw's sisters are: Minnowdart, Marshbranch, Leafkit, Blossomkit (adopted) and Willowkit. Tell me what you thought!**

**-Grasswing**


	3. Cinderpelt's Pain- Cinderpelt

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I should have posted a chapter of my other stories but I decided to do this just to see if anyone likes this. My idea was, what if Leafpool came back from herb gathering earlier than Cinderpelt expected and heard Cinderpelt say something that she kept secret so long. Read this while listening to What hurts the most by Cascade or watch GinjaninjaOwO's video, Cinderpelt amv: NEVER TO BE FINISHED. Enjoy. I don't own warriors.**

Leafpool was coming back from herb gathering, her jaws full of herbs. Her mentor, Cinderpelt was sitting outside of the medicine cat den, looking down at her paws. Leafpool walked over to the medicine cat den and placed the herbs away.

Half way through sorting, she heard Cinderpelt murmuring something. Straining her ears, she managed to hear what her mentor had said. "Firestar, please. Why won't you look at me like more than a friend?" Cinderpelt murmured and Leafpool peaked at her mentor to see a single tear slide down Cinderpelt's muzzle. "She loves my father? He never knew?" Leafpool whispered and finished sorting the herbs only to see Cinderpelt enter the den.

"Cinderpelt, do you ever wish you weren't a medicine cat?" Leafpool asked and her mentor's eyes began to tear up. "Y-Yes" Cinderpelt whispered and Leafpool turned to her mentor. "You liked my father?" she blurted out and Cinderpelt let out a whimper. "The difference between you and I is, you chose to be a medicine cat, I didn't. I had to. My injury slowed me down and this was the only other option. It hurts me the most that I was so close to getting my dream coming true but I lost it so quickly" Leafpool instantly felt guilty.

Her mentor tried so badly to keep her feelings of pain and being broken-hearted so well, nobody knew. "I thought that by being Firestar, well Fireheart then, his apprentice that he would maybe be able to see that I love him but after my accident, he only loved Sandstorm. Now I know he will never love me" Cinderpelt whispered, put on a fake smile and exited the den.

Nobody looked past the cheerful cat, to see her pain and how quickly she lost her dream life. Leafpool watched as rain began to come down and looked outside to see her mentor leaving camp. I have to follow her! Leafpool thought and ran after Cinderpelt in the storm. He followed her to where the border was. Cinderpelt sat down at the border and let out a sad, yowl. "Starclan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry Silverstream for not being able to save you and I'm sorry Firestar!" she wailed and Leafpool felt her heart break.

She deserved to have a better life. "Leafpool?" came a voice from behind her and she turned around to see her father running towards her. "I decided to come after you two once I saw you guys leave camp in this storm." Cinderpelt let out a sad yowl to the sky and Firestar looked at her confused.

"Why is she upset?" Cinderpelt turned around at the voice and felt her heart break into a billion pieces. "H-H-Hello, F-Firestar" Cinderpelt stammered and Firestar looked at her. "What's wrong Cinderpelt?" Cinderpelt turned her head away from him and looked away in the distance, to where the mountains were. "Do you miss the old camp?" Firestar guessed and Cinderpelt shook her head and gave another yowl.

She limped away from them and dug her claws in the dirt. "It is her leg" Leafpool explained to her father. "She wishes she was still a warrior" Firestar nodded and Leafpool continued. "She feels broken on the inside and has been keeping all her pain and feelings hidden away so long. She wishes that it wasn't her that was on the thunderpath and had listened to you instead" Leafpool said, recalling the story of Cinderpelt told by the elders. Cinderpelt let out one last yowl, digging her claws in the muddy ground, memories flooding back to her.

Playing with her littermates Brightkit, Brakenkit, and Thronkit. Sleeping next to her mother, Frostfur's soft, white fur. Being rescued from Shadowclan by Fireheart and Graystripe. Becoming an apprentice to Fireheart along with Brakenpaw. The accident on the thunderpath. Becoming a medicine cat apprentice to Yellowfang.

Not being able to save Silverstream as she bled to death at sunning rocks. Getting her full medicine cat name. Yellowfang being killed from the fire. Saving Littlecloud and another cat from sickness. Help save Brightpaw. Finding out to her horror, that Sandstorm was expecting Firestar's kits. Helping Sandstorm give birth to Leafkit and Squirrelkit.

"Why me?" she wailed, hating how much pain she had felt. Rain soaked her fur but she didn't care. Suddenly, she felt another wet pelt press against her's. She looked to see Firestar leaning on her. She felt her heart leap out of her chest and felt all the broken pieces mend slowly only to know that this would never last.

"I blamed myself for your accident, Cinderpelt. I wish I could have saved you from that fate" Firestar said sadly and Cinderpelt sighed. Leafpool pressed against her mentor's other side.

"Just remember, we are here for you Cinderpelt. We will try our best to help you" Firestar murmured and Cinderpelt knew that he would never be able to save her broken soul. Love couldn't just be an object that you could replace; it was something more then that.

**_In our life, we will all face a problem similar to Cinderpelt's and no matter how many times someone says that they are fine, they aren't! _**

**A/N: How was it? To sad and emotional? Please listen to this with the music for it sounds so sad but nice at the same time. I haven't faced any pain like this but a lot of others have. Cinderpelt is one of my favourite characters along with Bluestar, Mosskit, Crookedstar, Yellowfang, Hollyleaf, and Mapleshade. I might make more like these of my other fav. Characters I named. Read and review and give me your opinion on this short story thingy. **

**-Grasswing**


	4. I'd Rather Dream

**A/N: Hey guys. I had this idea while listening to Wonder Woman by Elise Estrada. Bullying has to stop! This story is dedicated to everyone who has been bullied before. Listen to Wonder Woman by Elise Estrada while reading this.**

**Characters: Grasspaw, Frozenpool/Bloodrose.**

**_Frozenpool_**

A creamy she-cat sat outside, tears streaming down her face. Nobody cared about her. She would lay outside in her own makeshift nest, freezing, while her clanmates would be curled up cozy in their dens. The wind blew through her fur and she shivered from the cold.

No matter how hard she tried to prove herself to everyone, she was just a mistake. She heard giggles and looked over her shoulder and saw her sister and her friends. Spottedmoth, Creekmist and Salmonleap were laughing and whispering. "She is weak! During hunting today, she barely managed to catch a mouse!" Spottedmoth teased and Salmonleap gasped.

"Even I can do better than her!"

Frozenpool got to her paws and began to walk to the forest. Can't they give me a break? She sighed. Even her own parents hated her. Just because she was different didn't mean she was a freak. She had a multiple-personality disorder. Whenever she was mad or upset, Bloodrose came out. She couldn't control it!

**_Grasspaw_**

_Grasskit pressed her ears against her skull, trying to shut out the teases from her brothers. "You don't have wings!" Her brother, Foxkit yowled and she backed away, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Go away freak!" Tigerkit hissed and Grasskit turned and ran away. The voices echoed through her head. _

_'Freak!' 'You are better off dead!' 'You are useless' 'A pathetic wingless monster' the voices of Flightstar, Foxkit, Tigerkit, Quailkit and Stormkit echoed over and over in her head. She looked down at her paws, hot tears streaming down her cheeks._

* * *

><p><em>"Grasskit, from this day forth, you are banished from Wingclan!" Flightstar's voice echoed through the clearing and Grasskit tried to tell him it was an accident. "Please, you have to listen to me!" her desperate yowls were ignored as her so called clanmates stared at her. Am I freak? She thought.<em>

Grasspaw remembered still to this day, the hatred of her brothers and father. She could never even walk outside of the nursery without snide comments about her being wingless. If it weren't for her mother joining her in exile, she wouldn't know where she would be.

She could never be able to please her father ever or have the comfort of caring siblings.

**_Frozenpool_**

Her gaze travelled from the dead bodies of Spottedmoth, Oceanheart, Raveneye and Creekmist. Yowls echoed through the clearing and she backed away from them. "It wasn't me!" she yowled and Duskstar glared at her. "Their blood is on your claws!" Her father glared at her. "Murderer!" he hissed and Frozenpool looked at her bloody claws.

Bloodrose did it, she thought. She tried to tell them but held her tongue. It was no use, they saw her kill them and now she must pay the price.

"I was forced to be alone! The only two cats who cared for me were Treespirit and Dewbreath!" She turned and faced her father. "Never once did I ever feel loved! Nobody noticed as I would sleep outside, in my own little makeshift den!" she turned to Salmonleap, who lay at her sister's dead body.

"Every day, I felt like I was ripped open from my chin to my tail. Then you still walked over my body, ignoring the fact that I even existed!" Tears of anger formed at the corners of her eyes.

Her old mentor, Dewbreath, took a paw step towards her. "Frozenpool, please" "No!" she stalked off and looked around her. "I can't take this anymore!? She growled.

She looked down at her claws and sighed. "I'm sorry…" she whispered and slashed open her own throat.

"Goodbye…" Frozenpool's legs buckled and her body hit the ground with a thump.

**A/N: I didn't do Grasspaw again because of spoilers but I have already done a story with Frozenpool. If you want to know their stories about why they were teased:**

**Grasspaw- Flight of the Broken (Applekit and her mother were the only ones who cared about her)**

**Frozenpool- The Two sides of Frozenpool.**

**Bullying must stop now before it claims anymore innocent lives! Stand up to bullying and don't be the bully or by-stander!**

**This story is dedicated to Amanda Todd and everyone who has been bullied. **

**_"I'd rather dream,_**

**_Like I'm flying through space,_**

**_In my invisible plane, instead of hurting this way._**

**_I'd rather dream, I was some kind of hero_**

**_And had the power to make this stop…"_**

**Words hurt guys! So does bullying! We shouldn't lose wonderful kids to bullying who had a bright future ahead of them! I was bullied at school by a girl and I made it through because of my friends. I promised to make sure that I can help others who are bullied. You can help others too! Be strong and be a hero the victims of bullying need to find the light to there never ending pain and darkness!**

**-Grasswing**


End file.
